Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Real-time targeted messages may include messages that are targeted to individual users or a group of users. Typically, real-time targeted messages may be customized to the individual or group. However, such real-time targeted messaging techniques may be too slow for some implementations.